icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário:Olaf: Scores In First Place, Is Knockout
Meu nome é Samuel, também conhecido como Olaf (uma longa história). 'Sobre iCarly:' Sempre fui fã de sitcoms, principalmente os de adolescentes, um dos meus mais preferidos é o iCarly, que acompanhei direto desde a 1ª temporada, assistindo quase todas as estréias pela Nickelodeon brasileira. Episódios Favoritos: 1 - iOMG 2 - iKiss 3 - iTwins 4 - iQuit iCarly 5 - iPie 6 - iDon't Want to Fight 7 - iBelieve in Bigfoot 8 - iHave a Locker 239 9 - iStakeout 10 - iOwe You 'Seddie': Apesar de ser novo no iCarly wiki, já sou um Seddie Shipper bem antigo. Desde dos primeiros episódios, eu já dizia que Sam e Freddie ia ficar juntos no final (não é o caso que acontece em iGoodbye), ainda sou um Seddie Shipper porque acredito que ainda não acabou o relacionamento dos dois (que ainda está mal resolvido), ja que temos Sam & Cat chegando aí, porque eu ainda tenho a esperança de Freddie surgir na nova série e resolver logo o seu relacionamento com Sam, nem que ele aparecesse só no último episódio de Sam & Cat e tomasse a mão da Sam em namoro novamente e a série tendo um final feliz para Seddie. Sei que Nathan Kress não tem mais contrato com a Nickelodeon, mas ainda acredito numa simples participação especial. Porque sou um Seddie Shipper? Eu sempre fui fã do lance de dois personagens que se odeiam acabarem se amando, eu via Sam e Freddie brigando nos primeiros episódios e sempre dizia que esses dois ainda seriam namorados pelo fato de se odiarem no início (apesar que desde sempre achei que a Sam tinha uma queda pelo Freddie). Simplesmente achei incrível o tanto que o relacionamento dos dois foi crescendo com o passar das temporadas, a ponto de compartilharem o primeiro beijo em iKiss e novamente se beijarem em iOMG que deu início ao namoro mais legal da série. Apesar de ter sido triste o rompimento do namoro em iLove You, eu achei legal o fim do namoro e interessante para o decorrer da série, porque os episódios iDate Sam & Freddie e iCan't Take It ficaram decadentes de humor e desvalorizou muito os outros personagens (Spencer, Gibby e até a Carly), porque o que mais gosto em uma sitcom é claro que é o humor, depois vem os relacionamentos amorosos. Mas com o rompimento em iLove You e o "Eu te amo" e "Também te amo" (que foi o maior acontecimento Seddie em toda a série), eu acreditava que o final ia ser Seddie, mesmo ficando decepicionado com algumas cenas depois (Sam ficando agitada por causa do Kyle no início de iQ, Sam dando em cima do carinha do One Direction em iGo One Direction, Freddie ficando junto de Carly o tempo todo a ponto de entristecer Sam em'' iOpen a Restaurant'' e Freddie implicar com a Sam o tempo todo em iPear Store), nos últimos episódios já não se tem mais momentos seddie até a conversa por telefone em iGoodbye o que deixou o relacionamento dos dois ainda mais mal resolvido. Mas antes dos últimos episódios, quando fiquei sabendo que teria uma nova série com a Sam Puckett, eu já pensei que isso não seria bom para Seddie, porque eu imaginava que se Sam e Freddie ficassem juntos em'' iGoodbye'', eles iam romper novamente o namoro em Sam & Cat, porque eu não acreditava que eles iam namorar todos os episódios de Sam & Cat. Resumindo: Eu preferia um final Seddie em iCarly e ter uma série nova com Jennette McCurdy sendo outra personagem, do que uma série nova com a Sam e a possibilidade de nunca dar Seddie (por causa do surgimento de novos shippers e o fato de Nathan Kress não ter mais contrato com a Nickelodeon), mas não abandonarei Seddie até o último episódio de Sam & Cat. Outras Séries da Nick que gosto Drake & Josh Victorious Big Time Rush Zoey 101 Kenan & Kel True Jackson VP Sponge Bob Square Pants The Penguin of Madagascar Kung Fu Panda Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles House of Anubis Sam & Cat